After the manufacture of integrated circuits on a semiconductor wafer there remains the need to protect the individual integrated circuit dies from damage and to provide connections to other devices. The enclosure surrounding and connections to the integrated circuit is referred to as an integrated circuit package. Numerous consumer electrical products demand integrated circuit packages that are subject to high cost constraints. As integrated circuits grow in complexity and capabilities, however, conventional integrated circuit packages have inadequate thermal management and connectivity requirements. Additionally, today's complex integrated circuits are highly susceptible to damage by mechanical stresses that can be imparted from the surface that the integrated circuit package is mounted on.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an integrated circuit package that allows a large number of connections to the integrated circuit, facilitate heat transfer away from the integrated circuit, and protect the integrated circuit from mechanical stresses.